Generally, users of social media websites, web-based video services, and other media-oriented services may record and upload media for sharing with one or more users. Some media may include content, such as video content, that is representative of a particular place, event, or other experience that other users may wish to also experience or research.
The uploaded media may be aggregated into relatively large libraries that are accessible through searches across all content via keywords and tags. These keywords and tags are typically created by a user uploading the media and, therefore, search results are likely to be returned based on use of the same keywords and tags. Consequently, the predictability of a particular piece of media being accessible by users not using the keywords or tags associated therewith may be small. Additionally, media that has not been accessed multiple times may lack sufficient ratings to be ranked highly within a listing of search results, which may further limit accessibility of any particular media file. In addition, existing systems may also be limited with respect to the delivery mechanisms for the requested media. Thus, interactions with existing systems may be limited in providing users with a fulfilling experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.